M1917 MG
The is a heavy machine gun used by the United States armed forces in World War I, World War II, Korea, and to a limited extent in Vietnam; it has also been used by other nations. It was a crew served, belt-fed, water-cooled machine gun that served alongside the much lighter air-cooled Browning M1919. The combined weight of the gun (filled with water) and full magazine of 250 rounds would equate to about 100 lbs (45 kg). It was used at the battalion level, and often mounted on vehicles (such as a jeep).Wikipedia: M1917 Browning machine gun Battlefield 1 |slot = Primary |fire = Automatic |rof = 450 RPM |ammotype = .30-06 Springfield |damage = 26.5 - 23 *26.5 (0-11 meters) *26.5 - 25 (11-12 meters) *25 - 23 (12-35 meters) *23 (35+ meters) |magazine = 250 rounds |reserve = 250 rounds |reload = 8.333s |hud = |vel = 820 m/s |recoil = |recoil1st = 1.8 |recoildec = 10.002 (Low Weight) 6 (Telescopic) |spreadz = Low Weight 0.18 (Static) 1.02 (Moving) Telescopic 0.12 (Static) 1.02 (Moving) |spreaduz = 3 (Static) 3.75 (Moving) |spreadinc = -0.099 (Low Weight) -0.094 (Telescopic) |spreaddec = 8.925 (Static) 3.275 (Moving) |drop = 12 m/s² |source = Symthic }} The M1917 MG is a weapon that was introduced in Battlefield 1: Turning Tides expansion for the Support class.All You Need To Know About The Battlefield 1 Turning Tides Release - retrieved October 16, 2017 There are two variants of the M1917 MG: Low Weight and Telescopic. The weapon features a 250-round box magazine, which is the largest of all the machine guns in the game. Low Weight The M1917 MG Low Weight is the standard variant of the weapon, featuring a bipod attachment. As with other "Low Weight" machine guns, it will gain improved accuracy the longer it is fired without stopping. Telescopic The M1917 MG Telescopic is equipped with a bipod and a telescopic scope, offering improved accuracy over long distance. Weapon Skins · Rendezvous · The Sammie |group2 = Distinguished |list2 = Black Jack · Lilly |group3 = Special |list3 = Battle of Jutland · Battle of Tsingtao · Battle of the Falkland Islands · Battle of the Strait of Otranto |group4 = Other |list4 = An Escalation (Easter Egg reward) }} Gallery M1917 MG Low Weight BF1.jpg|M1917 MG Low Weight variant. M1917 MG Telescopic BF1.jpg|M1917 MG Telescopic variant. M1917 MG ADS BF1.jpg|Iron sights. M1917 MG Reload 1 BF1.jpg|Reloading, pulling off the hatch. M1917 MG Reload 3 BF1.jpg|Taking out the box magazine. M1917 MG Reload 2 BF1.jpg|M1917 MG without a magazine. M1917 MG Reload 4 BF1.jpg|After replacing the box magazine, the user opens the box and places the belt inside. M1917 MG Reload 5 BF1.jpg|After all is done, the user pulls back the charging handle and is ready to fire. Trivia *The M1917 was originally the only weapon which faced to the right in the menus, with all other weapons facing to the left. It also faced the opposite direction in the killfeed, barrel pointing towards the user, rather than towards the victim. This was later changed. *The weapon has an easter egg skin, "An Escalation", which is obtainable by completing an easter egg on the map Albion.SECRET WEAPON SKIN - Battlefield 1 How to Unlock! References Category:Heavy Machine Guns Category:Light Machine Guns of Battlefield 1 Category:Battlefield 1: Turning Tides